Future Beetle
}} Future Beetles are insects that appear in Episode 5.4. They live in social structures and can cause immense chaos. In Primeval' Episode 5.4 Connor opens an anomaly in the ARC with the New Dawn Prototype. A single beetle goes through while a soldier guards the anomaly, and he puts a coffee cup on it, throwing it back through the anomaly. But then, the entire swarm of thousands of beetles come through into Connors lab and crawl all over the man, devouring him. They chew through the concrete wall and go into the ducts. Several of them attack Abby, and she steps on one, but another crawls on her before biting her. She grabs it and throws it in front of Matt, who EMDs it and two others on the floor. The team hear weird noises and see that the queen has came through. The team set up a trap and as the beetles go to the main operations room and out of the ducts, the team spray them, but Jess is bitten by one and has a severe allergic reaction. After the team retreats, Becker fires ten or more EMD shots at the queen, killing her and making the other beetles scatter around the ARC. Emily, Becker, Jess and Abby go to the medical bay, but encounter some beetles chewing the wires. They go to the medical bay and see some beetles, with Becker and Abby EMDing them, but they ate all the adrenaline. Becker, Jess and Emily go to the ARC's car park and Jess sees a beetle, and EMDs it in a very quick rapid motion. Then, Emily sees the swarm of them going over the wall into the car park. When Connor and Matt are about to reenergize the anomaly to let out a gamma ray burst, a few beetles appear on the window of Connors door to his lab, and then the rest of the beetles go out. They grab a hose after reenergizing the anomaly and Matt sprays the beetles while Connor uses a full-sized EMD to EMD some stragglers. After the rest of the team go to the safe place in the car park, the gamma ray burst goes thru out the ARC, killing all the beetles. Trivia *This is the third swarm of creatures. The first where the Anurognathus, the second where Megopteran. *It is unknown if this creature is from the future, or from the past, as Connor called them Prehistoric Beetles, but Matt knew a lot about these creatures. *''It might have been that Connor called them Prehistoric Beetles because he was thinking fast or he didn't know what they were so he used prehistoric beetles as an aid. Matt knew a lot about these creatures, but maybe its because he knew a lot about them because he studied them in the fossil record for a long time. However, when the New Dawn Prototype anomaly reopened in Episode 5.6, it lead several Future Predators into the ARC, so the conclusion it that these are creature from the future. *This is the most number of creatures to have ever came through an anomaly. *At first, before it was confirmed the "Swarm" where Future Beetles, it was thought that they were Anurognathus. However, after finding out the beetles where the swarm, the Anurognathus did appear, in the very next episode in Episode 5.5. Gallery FB_1.png FB_2.png FB_3.png FB_4.png FB_5.png FB_6.png FB_7.png FB_8.png FB_9.png FB_10.png FB_11.png FB_12.png FB_13.png FB_14.png FB_15.png FB_16.png FB_17.png FB_18.png F_B_19.png F_B_20.png Category:Series 5 Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Creatures that caused Deaths Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures from the Future